psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiyotada Inui
Kiyotada Inui (犬居 清忠, Inui Kyotada) is an infamous and sadistic Psychicer, who only utilizes his abilities to further his own malicious schemes. He orchestrated a daring robbery in order to steal a significant amount of money belonging to the Yakuza, recruiting both Lan Shinonome and Haruhiko Yumeji in the process. In retaliation for these actions, Kagetora Hyōdō was hired to apprehend the perpetrators, ultimately leading to a violent confrontation. Appearance Inui is a rather gaunt individual supported by a seemingly fragile frame, evidently accentuated by the presence of various bandages and distinctive scars, the most prominent of these encapsulating and bisecting the entirety of his angular face respectively. This skeletal visage is further emphasized by the presence of dark medium-length unkempt hair, in stark contrast to his pale complexion, and a pair of consistently agape eyes. His typical apparel appropriately complements his dishevelled physical form, comprising of a formal pair of black trousers and a white shirt, adorned with multiple studded straps and a striped tie. This shambolic shirt is usually worn with a single sleeve at full length, while the other is turned upwards towards his elbow, exposing a simplistic tattoo consisting of the kanji "病苦" (the pain of illness).Psyren manga; Chapter 47, page 12 Personality Even amongst the diverse and distinctive characters that are affiliated with the violent depths of the underworld, Inui is infamous for his appalling and severely abnormal nature, singularly characterized by his apparent sadomasochist tendencies.Psyren manga; Chapter 47, page 13 Unlike most of those who partake in these unusual practices, Inui derives pleasure both from the infliction and submission of physical and emotional abuse, believing that the resultant pain possesses a necessary quality which can be utilised to educate and reinforce the portion of humanity it is afflicted upon. Believing no one to be exempt from this universal rule, Inui often relentlessly beats even his own younger brother with little provocation, despite claiming that the majority of his criminal activities are actually undertaken in order to better care for his sibling. However; these feelings of adoration may yet be genuine, as he takes the news of his brothers demise extremely badly, refusing to accept the fact after its revelation and instead refuting it as simple lies.Psyren manga; Chapter 54, page 17 Synopsis Inui Arc Relentlessly pursued by the imposing figure of Kagetora Hyōdō, Lan Shinonome desperately traverses the cities rooftops to locate refuge, ultimately darting into an enclosed entrance-way. However; as the pursuer confidently intrudes into the darkened confines, he is confronted by an equally assured Kyotada Inui emerging from the obscured corridor, remarking that quite a celebrity has been hired to kill them. Kagetora retorts that his adversary is himself infamous for his abnormal behaviour, before stating that he also must be rather idiotic to knowingly steal funds from the underworld, especially considering that he was already well versed in the consequences of doing so. Inui rather poetically comments that "filthy money is the perfect price by which to cleanse this filthy world", subsequently questioning his opponent on his presumption that he is capable of defeating them, as he launches into an immediate assault. Kagetora instinctively evades the sharpened 'shadows' but anticipating that he could dodge attacks of this calibre, he finds himself ensnared within Lan's Trick Room. Inui informs his trapped opponent that he selected his current accomplices specifically for the present task and that attempting to capture them by himself without being fully aware of their respective abilities, was a foolish endeavour.Psyren manga; Chapter 47, pages 12-17 Narrowly surviving the electrifying assault, a debilitated Kagetora attempts to flee into the surrounding area but receiving a call from Ageha Yoshina seals his fate, by allowing Inui to deliver a powerful strike to his exposed rear. Ordering his subordinates to refrain from killing their foe until they have suitably interrogated him, Inui grasps the still connected phone and addressing the caller with the fact they know too much, he indicates that he doesn't require their forgiveness as he cannot be absolved. Proceeding to hang up, Inui concludes the conversation with the harrowing phrase of "be seeing you".Psyren manga; Chapter 48, pages 14-17 Returning to their base of operations in an undisclosed location, with their restrained victim in hand, Inui decrees that the entire contents of the apartment must be swiftly boxed and transported as they need to vacate the premises immediately. On route to their intended destination, Lan and Haruhiko Yumeji discuss the unstable mentality of their current employer but Inui soon interrupts proceedings, identifying that they have arrived at his place of residence. Inui greets his younger brother Saburo Inui with a decisive kick to his torso seemingly without provocation, questioning his injured relative about his completion of the chores, before dealing a further blow for the hassle his worthless brother brings upon him.Psyren manga; Chapter 49, pages 11-14 As the sounds of brutality reverberate around the mountain villa, Inui takes a brief reprieve in his sustained beating of Kagetora in order to offer him the opportunity of a painless death if he reveals the extent of the information that they have on him but in light of a sarcastic refusal, Inui resumes the violent torture with his blood stained baseball bat. After hours of incessant torment without result, Inui recites to his captive audience that pain is not a bad thing but instead something that is necessary to initiate change, inciting his victim to contemplate on why he is collecting such a vast amount of money. Refusing to answer, Inui exits the basement just as his brother descends the stairs with a tray of food and drink, to which he states that Saburo shouldn't provide their prisoner with anything but water. As the attack from Ageha and the Elmore Wood children then begins, Inui in a great display of skill and dexterity effortlessly deflects a substantial quantity of rocks heading in his direction. With the subsequent separation from the rest of his group by a wall of intense flames, Inui cries out for his comrades to be careful as they are facing psychicers, just moments before Ageha and Kyle make their dramatic entrance through the buildings skylight.Psyren manga; Chapter 50, pages 14-17 Confronted with Ageha's seemingly superior skills, Inui recieves innumerable consecutive blows directly to his fragile frame but he refuses to accept defeat, instead remarking that "the fun is just about to start". Recounting that humans don't succumb so easily and are in fact reinforced through the administration of pain, Inui's shadow conforms itself into a vaguely humanoid shape due to the activation of Angry Goalie. This provokes Inui to remark that his opponent will now taste the supreme pain he has savoured a hundred times over, as his program impetuously charges forward and smashes Ageha into one of the surrounding walls.Psyren manga; Chapter 52, pages 11-18 Thanks to Kyle's intervention, it appears that the two opposing forces had once again equalised but with the addition of a portion of pure aggression and hatred, Inui's program undergoes a metamorphosis into a far more muscular form. Immediately lunging at the young child, the creature seemingly pulverizes him through another wall, as Ageha is rendered powerless to interfere due to the suffocating presence of a bandage pulled taught around his neck. Inui immerses himself in the intoxicating sensations of pain transmitted from his ability but the feeling soon becomes excruciating, after the destruction of the creatures arms when they are severed by various transparent blades. Ageha exploits this opportunity by attempting to launch a fierce strike, however, the pair land simultaneous blows against each other. The Angry Goalie pursues Kyle outside, where it is subsequently immobilized by its adversary's Fall Down technique. Observing this; Ageha immediately shouts "Kyle Shut Up", which surprising indicates him to cancel his prior PSI, releasing the monstrous organism. A succeeding Melchsee's Lance rapidly bifurcates the program into numerous individual segments, causing Inui to foam at the mouth due to the resultant mental recoil, before a definitive punch drops him to his knees.Psyren manga; Chapter 53, pages 17-19 Constrained to a chair by lengths of chain after his defeat, Inui both asserts that beating him has accomplished nothing and that his captors have no right to interfere with his mission to save the world, as he is W.I.S.E. "born to bring this rotten world back to a clean slate". His subsequent ramblings about Miroku Amagi and the birth of a new world, not only greatly anger Ageha but lead Elmore Tenjuin to ascertain that Inui is being manipulated by a powerful form of brainwashing. Omitting this information, Inui demonstrates an obsessive level of concern for his brother, provoking Elmore to invade the depths of his mind to try to gain a better understanding. With the discovery of the falsification of Inui's memories and his persistent calling for his brother, Kagetora reveals that his only sibling died over twenty years ago, something which Inui fervently denies. Almost immediately following this event, a significant tree composed entirely from light erupts forth from Inui's mouth, destroying his internal organs and killing him instantly.Psyren manga; Chapter 54, page 18 PSI Abilities Burst Angry Goalie - Inui's fundamental PSI abilities allow him to solidify and subsequently manipulate the dimensions of the shadows in the immediate vicinity, in an attempt to inflict injuries upon his adversaries with piercing and slicing manoeuvres. However, the technique requires extensive concentration in order to function, meaning that Inui must exchange a significant proportion of his resultant velocity within his movements, to provide the shadows with even the slightest amount of momentum. Due to the sluggish speed of these shadows and their diminishing remunerations, opponents who possess Rise capabilities are able to evade and retaliate with ease. Actually, this is all an elaborate deception, orchestrated with the sole purpose of enticing the foe to conduct direct physical strikes to Inui's body. Once enough trauma has been successfully administered, Inui activates the specific program which provides this technique its name, condensing the influenced shadows into a singular humanoid entity that transfers its sensations back to its creator. This resulting creature exhibits the same speed and strength demonstrated by the current foe, ascertained from the previous blows exacted upon Inui but unlike the former shadows, this organism is entirely autonomous and so it doesn't confer any negative consequences upon Inui's alternative forms of PSI. The muscularity of the creature and thus its physical power can be substantially increased by supplying it with additional emotional fuel, comprised of a portion of Inui's own aggression and hatred. In the circumstance that this ability is actually destroyed, the resultant mental recoil is enough to debilitate Inui for an extended period of time, to such an extent that he is unable to use PSI for the duration (although such an aftereffect was increased by the way the Angry Goalie 'was destroyed: its head was pierced and slashed multiple times by Ageha's Melchsee's Lance, with the subsequent pain being sent to Inui himself).''Psyren manga; Chapter 53, pages 1-18 Angry Goalie Invigorated.png|Angry Goalie Invigorated Rise '''Proficient - Due to the nature of how his unique Burst ability functions, Inui is completely reliant on this aspect of PSI both prior to and subsequent to the activation of Angry Goalie, resulting in him possessing deep experience in its correct application during confrontations. Inui typically only employs Rise momentarily, utilizing it when an opponent's strike connects in order to significantly reduce the damage received and simultaneously counter with an attack of his own.Psyren manga; Chapter 53, pages 8-9 Trance None - During his brief period of activity within the series, Inui failed to demonstrate any affinity to this form of PSI, instead preferring to rely on a combination of both his extensive Burst and Rise abilities. However; seeing how he is unable to resist Elmore Tenjuin's most basic application of this particular form of PSI, it is more than possible that either his capabilities don't accommodate for the usage of Trance or the distortion of his memories prevents him from doing so.Psyren manga; Chapter 54, pages 11-14 Quotes *(To Kagetora Hyōdō) "'Pain' is not a bad thing. Inflicting pain on humans and things will make them better, more complete. The feeling of pain educates humans, helping them to esteem life and yet, humans try everything possible to escape it...why!? It doesn't make sense...being injured is the essence of beauty, the supreme way to learn. To change, it's necessary for humanity...and the world."Psyren manga; Chapter 50, page 4 *(To Ageha Yoshina) "Don't fool yourself; humans are not the type to die so easily...! Break their limbs, crack their skulls...and they still survive. Humans are made stronger...by coming to know pain!!"Psyren manga; Chapter 52, page 15 References Navigation }} Category:Characters Category:W.I.S.E.